


あなたが知っていること

by nihilisten



Series: REVERSAL [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: 何度怒っても，何度呆れても、結局言ってしまう。よく知っていても、何度も言ってしまうんだ。
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: REVERSAL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937272





	あなたが知っていること

**Author's Note:**

> 以下は、日本語練習の作品です。  
> 間違いあれば修正をお願いします。  
> 関西弁を初めて書いてみましたが…うまく書けなくて少しだけ悔しく思います…。

夏の夜の、五番隊隊長の部屋。

当然ながら、自分の部屋じゃない。それでも、自分の家にいるような感じがする。

いつ来てもその度にレコードプレイヤーがのんびりと音楽を流してる。いつ来ても、彼がいる限り、音楽を流してる。楽しい音楽も、よくわからない音楽も。

今日も同じようにのんびりだ。下着のままの平子は畳の上で寝そべて、空のグラスをいじくり回してる。そしてちゃぶ台に座って本を読んでる彩永。

共に過ごす時間が心地良い。

音楽を除いて静かだ。お互いよく知っている、言わなくていいことがたくさんあるから。声かけたい時はかけるが、要らない言葉など口にしない。

――普段はな。

「今夜暑いのォ…なぁ彩永、もう一本ビール持ってき」

彩永は読んでいる本から視線を上げ、顔をしかめる。

「自分でやれよ、もー。こっちは読書中」

「何が読書中や。逆さまになってんねん？オマエの本」

「そ、そんなことないよ！」

「逆さまや。ほなな」

まつげをはばたかせ、ち、と恥ずかしくて舌打ちをする。相変わらずだな、彼は。

ま、いっか。付き合ってやってもいい。本を放って置いて腕を組む彩永。

「真子こそ。もう十分飲んでるんでしょ？いい加減、ビール臭いままベッドに入らせはしないからな」

「はっ？！そら俺のベッドやんけ！」

「知るか！臭い奴は外で臭くすればいい！」

そうやって突っ込まれた平子が拗ねる。ビールを自分で持ってくる気にもなれなくて、ただ仰向けに寝転がる。

これで平和になるかなと思うと、ふと、彼が立ち上がる。

驚いた彩永へ、にっこり笑いながら手を差し伸べる。

この部屋はいつも音楽が流れているから、おのずからふざけ合ったり、踊ったりすることが多い。うまくできなくてもそれでいい。大切なのは、楽しいかどうかだ。

今のアレ、ダンスの誘い方。

言葉は不要。ためらうこともない。彩永はその手を取って、次の瞬間、抱きついてられる。

今回は前とちょっと違う気がする。踊りというより揺蕩だ。ふざけた真似をしない平子は彩永を胸に抱いたまま、部屋の真ん中でゆらゆらと動かす。彼女もまた、細い身体の周りに腕を囲ませる。

幸せだ。

「真子？」

「なんや」

「私ね。真子がいると、安心できる」

「へー？ほんで一人やと安心でけへんちゃう？ナンギなやっちゃな、ほんまに」

「そうよ。…真子がいなくなったら、ダメ」

「アホか。何余計心配してるん。俺がそもそもどっか行く気ないわ。な？」

わかるよ。わかると、思うよ。

お互いよく知っている、言わなくていいことがたくさんある。それもその一つなの。

だが時々、言わなくていいことも、聞きたくなるんじゃない？

「真子のこと……好き」

「なんでやねん、いきなり。当たり前やろ？」

「…言ってみたかっただけ」

「ボケ」

言ってのけ、彩永の額に凸ピンを。

「な、何するのよ？！」

「ちょっと黙っときや。キスしたるで」

「……」

すぐに黙る。

平子が寄りかかって、珍しく優しい顔をして、そっと口づける。

「っん…」

欲を満たせない。もっと、もっとキスしてほしい。言葉を交わす代わりに。よく知っていることを伝える方法など、山ほどあるはずなのに、二人はキスでも、いい。

やっと、できるだけ近く、唇と唇が離れる。

「もう一回言うてみぃ、彩永」

「ええっ？誰が言うのよ。うるさいね」

「言わんならキス終いやで？」

「当たり前だってさっき言ったじゃん！真子ぃ！」

ニッと笑う。彼なりの笑い方だ。笑って、笑って、信じられないくらいに笑ってくる。

しかし彩永がその仕草を何度怒っても，何度呆れても、結局言ってしまう。

よく知っていても、何度も言ってしまうんだ。

「……好き…好きで仕方ないよ、しん、じっ…」

気が付く前、さっき凸ピンされた額に、平子が軽くキスをする。

「ええわ、言わんでも。良うわかっとる。……俺も、好きやから」

彩永は目を閉じ、微笑む。抱かれている腕が少しきつくなる。そして平子の顔を近く感じるその時は――

やはり、また口づけ。

延々と。


End file.
